Révélation version Renesmée
by Lilynette Evans Cullen
Summary: C'est Révélation selon Renesmée.La première partie c'est une de mes fics...Le début de ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus mes autres fic j'espère que celle-là vous plaira^^**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Incompréhension**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**J'étais finalement dans les bras de ma maman et elle me serait contre elle en me berçant. Soudain mon Jacob brisa le silence en soupirant bruyamment.**_

_**J'entendis tata Alice chuchoter que toute allait bien. Sans doute pour tonton Jazz.**_

_**-Ça suffit sûrement pour aujourd'hui souffla Jacob dont la voix était légèrement aigue.**_

_**- Bella se débrouille très bien, mais inutile de tenter le sort poursuivit-il.**_

_**- C'est quoi ton problème Jacob demanda maman légèrement en colère. Il déglutit difficilement. Maman me sera encore plus contre elle alors que Jacob se rapprochais.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre que je ne suis pas prêt à te jeter dehors, Jacob siffla papa comme en colère, mais pourquoi ? – Bella s'en tire remarquablement bien, ne lui gâche pas son plaisir termina papa.**_

_**- Et je l'aiderai à te mettre à la porte, clébard ! Conclut tatie Rose. – Je te dois un bon coup dans le ventre, je te rappelle.**_

_**Maman regardait Jacob bizarrement alors qu'il me regardait. Elle avait l'air de se posée plein de question.**_

_**-Non hoqueta-t-elle soudain.**_

_**Je me sentis soulever alors que je me retrouvai dans les bras de Jake et que papa entourais maman de ses bras.**_

_**Rose ? Gronda-t-elle et j'eus peur un instant que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle ? Était-elle en colère contre moi en relevant la tête j'aperçu qu'elle fixait Jacob. – Emmène Renesmée.**_

_**Tatie Rosalie me souleva dans ses bras et elle m'éloigna de maman. Je me trémoussai je ne voulais pas quitter ma maman encore une fois.**_

_**-Edward ? Je ne veux pas te blesser. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle à papa. Il hésita, pas très certain de ce qu'il fallait faire.**_

_**-Va te mettre devant Renesmée suggéra maman. Il acquiesça puis traversa la pièce pour se placer devant moi. Je ne voyais plus rien alors je tendis les bras vers lui. Une seconde plus tard je me retrouvai dans les bras de papa et maintenant je voyais. Maman était presque accroupit et elle grondait sur Jacob. **_

_**-Tu n'as pas osé ! grogna-t-elle en avançant doucement. Jacob leva les mains en tenter de s'expliquer.**_

_**-Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus dit-il.**_

_**-Espèce de fichu cabot ! Comment as-tu pu ? Mon bébé ! Continua maman. Jacob sortit sur le perron et maman le suivit nous suivîmes le mouvement et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. **_

_**-Je n'y suis pour rien Bella ! dit-il.**_

_**- Je viens à peine de la mettre au monde et tu te crois déjà en droit d'avoir des visées sur elle, sous prétexte de je ne sais quelle imbécilité de loup ? Elle est à moi ! Gronda une fois de plus maman je me serrai contre mon papa j'étais un peu effrayée par le ton de ma maman.**_

_**-Je partagerai cria Jacob suppliant en reculant dans la pelouse vers la forêt.**_

_**-Par ici la monnaie souffla tonton Emmett à tonton Jazz. À oui c'est vrai il avait parié, combien de temps Jake prendrais avant de se mettre à supplier maman. Tonton Jazz avait perdu.**_

_**-Comment as-tu eu le culot de t'imprégner de mon bébé ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Poursuivit maman.**_

_**-C'était involontaire plaida Jacob en entrant dans la forêt. Puis soudain deux gros loup sortir de la forêt pour se placer à côté de Jacob.**_

_**- S'il te plaît Bella écoute moi une seconde ! Je t'en prie. Recule Leah ! ordonna Jake. J'essayai de voir qui était Leah mais aucun des loups ne recula. Déçue je continuai de suivre ce qui se passait devant moi.**_

_**- Et pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? demanda maman.**_

_**- Parce que tu es celle qui m'a dit cela. As-tu oublié ? Tu m'as dit que nos vies étaient entremêlées. Que nous formions une seule famille. Que c'était censé se passer comme ça. Eh bien, voilà…nous y sommes. C'est ce que tu désirais dit-il. Maman le regarda méchamment.**_

_**-Tu espères intégrer ma famille comme gendre ? hurla maman. Tonton Emmett éclata de rire.**_

_**-Retiens-la, Edward murmura mamie Esmé. –Elle sera malheureuse, si elle lui fait du mal.**_

_**Du mal comment ça faire du mal à mon Jacob il n'a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait ? Papa me sera contre lui, mais il ne bougea pas pour arrêter maman et je paniquai légèrement. Et si elle faisait du mal à mon Jacob ?**_

_**-Non souffla Jacob en soupirant. –Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Elle n'est qu'un bébé, Bon dieu ! Finit-il.**_

_**-Justement ! Gronda maman.**_

_**-Tu sais bien que je ne l'envisage pas ainsi. Penses-tu qu'Edward m'aurait laissé en vie aussi longtemps, sinon ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, en bonne santé. Est-ce si mal ? Si différent de ce que toi tu souhaites ? Continua Jacob en colère, mais je me demandai encore pourquoi il était aussi en colère.**_

_**-N'est-elle pas extraordinaire ? Chuchota papa.**_

_**-Elle ne lui a pas encore sauté à la gorge souffla papi Carlisle comme en admiration.**_

_**-D'accord tu gagnes celui-là grommela tonton Emmett à papi.**_

_**-Tu as intérêt à ne pas t'approcher d'elle lança maman à Jacob. Quoi !comment ça je l'aimais moi mon Jacob elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Je touchai la joue de mon père pour avoir une réponse. Il soupira et me sourit un peu. Oh! C'était sans doute un bon signe.**_

_**-C'est impossible souffla Jacob à maman.**_

_**- Je te conseille d'essayer ! Et tout de suite ! cria-t-elle.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas. Te souviens-tu à quel point tu voulais que je sois présent à ton côté, il y a trois jours ! À quel point il nous était difficile d'être séparés l'un de l'autre ? Cela n'est plus pour toi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jacob.**_

_**C'était elle poursuivit-il. Elle, moi ? Il parlait de moi qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?**_

_**-Dès le début. C'est à cause d'elle que nous devions être ensemble conclut-il.**_

_**Cours tant que tu peux menaça maman et là j'eus très peur elle me faisait peur.**_

_**-Allons Bella ! Nessie m'aime bien, elle aussi dit-il. Oui c'était vrai je l'aimais bien. Tout le monde autour de moi c'était figeai. Soudain je me retrouvai dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre je levai les yeux sur tata Alice qui était aussi figer que les autres si ce n'est qu'elle me caressait les cheveux comme pour me rassurer.**_

_**-Comment l'as-tu appelée ? demanda maman. Jacob recula encore.**_

_**-Ben…Le prénom que tu lui as donné est compliqué, alors…**_

_**- Tu as surnommé ma fille comme le monstre du loch Ness ? Souffla maman. C'était quoi le monstre du loch Ness ? J'allais interroger tata Alice quand maman se jeta sur Jacob. Papa s'élança en même temps qu'un des loups. Maman fonça dessus et on entendis un gros crack…**_

* * *

**_Alors c'est la suite de le début de ma vie... L'idée est venue d'une de mes lectrices..._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu _**

**_Le petit bouton vert..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Mesures...**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**J'étais dehors avec tata Rosalie et Jacob. On m'avait encore une fois arraché à ma mère. Après qu'elle est attaqué Jacob et blessé Seth, ils étaient tous entrés dans la maison alors que moi, je me retrouvai sur le perron avec tatie Rose et mon Jake.**_

_**-C'est mon tour clébard, tu l'as nourri hier gronda tante Rosalie.**_

_**-Oui mais toi tu l'as fait ce matin alors c'est MON tour siffla Jacob. Je soupirai en regardant à l'intérieur, Seth ronflait sur le divan, tandis que maman et papa étaient de chaque côté de lui. Maman avait l'air inquiète, sans doute parce qu'elle avait peur de me blesser moi aussi. J'étais, cependant sûre qu'elle en était incapable. Je recommençai à écouter tata Rose et Jacob. Soudain ils se levèrent pour se rendre dans la maison. Je vis papi Carlisle descendre les escaliers avec un long bâton avec des gribouillis dessus et une balance comme papi disait. Oh! il allait encore me mesurer. Tonton Jazz rejoignit maman. Leah, parce que maintenant je savais lequel loup s'était, s'assis devant la grande fenêtre du salon.**_

_**-Il doit être dix-huit heures lança papa.**_

_**-Et alors ? répliqua maman. Elle me regarda soucieuse.**_

_**-C'est le moment de mesurer Ness...euh, Renesmée expliqua papi à maman.**_

_**-Oh ! Vous le faites tous les jours demanda-t-elle surprise.**_

_**-Quatre fois par jour dit-il tout en faisant signe aux autres pour qu'ils approchent, comme si me voire debout à me faire mesurer était intéressant.**_

_**-Pardon ? Sursauta maman. -Pourquoi autant ?**_

_**-Elle grandit tellement vite murmura papa. Ils disaient tous que je grandissais effectivement très vite pourtant je ne sentais aucune différence...Tatie Rose me posa par terre, connaissant la routine je me plaçai toute droite le long du bâton. Je m'étirai alors que papi prenait des notes. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Jake je remarquai qu'il avait la même expression que maman. C'était rigolo...**_

_**-Que faisons-nous murmura maman et je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avais-je un problème ? Si oui je n'en voyais aucun.**_

_**-Je n'en sais rien répondit papa. Je me contentai d'écouter parce que j'avais plein de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse et j'étais certaine que papa écoutait ce que je pensais.**_

_**-Ça ralentit marmonna Jake, je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.**_

_**-Quelques jours de mesure supplémentaires nous seront nécessaires pour le vérifier lança papi. –Je ne peux rien promettre dit-il ensuite. –Hier, elle a pris cinq centimètres. C'est moins, aujourd'hui finit-il. Il y eu un moment de silence où papi Carlisle regarda ses notes.**_

_**-Sauf erreur de ma part, un soixante-dix confirma-t-il en regardant de nouveau le papier qu'il tenait.**_

_**-Tâchez d'éviter les erreurs siffla Jake. Tatie Rose se raidit comme un bout de bois et je trouvais ça amusant dans la mesure où elle ne lançait pas des regards effrayant à mon Jacob.**_

_**-Je suis le plus professionnel possible, tu le sais le calma papi.**_

_**-Oui soupira Jacob. – Inutile d'en demander plus.**_

_**Je jetai un regard vers maman elle avait l'air contrarié. Soudain je le fus moi aussi j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras. J'avais envie de lui montrer tous ce qu'elle avait manqués. Agacée je tendis une main vers tata Rosalie, elle se pencha pour que je puisse toucher sa joue. Je lui montrai moi dans les bras de maman. Tata Rose poussa un soupir.**_

_**-Que veut-elle demanda Jake. Je lui lançai un regard comme s'il ne savait pas ce que je voulais c'était pourtant facile à deviner.**_

_**-Bella, bien sûr répondit tante Rosalie. Maman fit un petit sourire, contente que je pense à elle.**_

_**-Comment te sens-tu lança Tata à maman.**_

_**-Soucieuse dit-elle.**_

_**-Comme nous tous, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais continua tatie Rose.**_

_**-Je me contrôle assura ma mère. Tata Rosalie s'avança pour que je me retrouve dans les bras de ma maman. Je tendis les bras et maman me prit dans ses bras. Je souris heureuse. Je mis ma petite main sur sa joue. Je lui montrai lorsqu'elle avait foncé sur Jacob dehors sur la pelouse et le moment où Seth s'était mis entre Jake et elle. Puis je m'attardai sur Jacob je lui montrai que je l'aimais beaucoup et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Qu'il était à moi.**_

_**-Génial ! marmonna-t-elle. – Il ne manquait plus que ça ! **_

_**-C'est seulement parce qu'il a meilleur goût que nous autres la rassura papa.**_

_**-Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle m'appréciait lança Jake moqueur il me regardait toujours comme s'il avait peur que maman me blesse. Je tapotai la joue de maman pour attirer son attention. Je lui montrai quand Tata Rose qui brossait mes cheveux c'était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Papi et son bâton qui me demandait de me tenir droite et de ne pas bouger ce qui me laissait indifférente.**_

_**-On dirait bien qu'elle a l'intention de ne rien t'épargner dit papa. Je lui montrai aussi le biberon contenant le liquide si bon dont-ils me nourrissaient chaque jour. Soudain je me retrouvai dans les bras de papa alors que ceux de tonton Jazz entourais maman.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda maman.**_

_**-Elle se rappelait avoir eu soif murmura papa en fronçant les sourcils. J'aimais quant il faisait ça….C'était drôle.**_

_**-Elle évoquait le goût du sang humain poursuivit-il.**_

_**-Oui reconnu maman. – Et alors ? demanda-t-elle. Il y eu un moment de silence et papa se détendit et il eu un petit rire.**_

_**-Et alors, rien, apparemment. Cette fois c'est moi qui ai eu une réaction outrée. Lâche-là, Jasper. Tonton Jazz lâcha maman pendant que maman me réclamait. Papa me donna à maman sans hésiter.**_

_**-Je n'y comprends rien dit tonton Jazz. –C'est insupportable.**_

_**Puis il sortit de la maison, il se rendit à la rivière et la traversa. J'effleurai le cou de maman lui rejouant la scène me demandant se qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le savoir plus que moi.**_

_**-Il reviendra dit papa. –Il a seulement besoin d'être seul afin de revoir sa façon d'envisager la vie.**_

_**Je me demandai toujours pourquoi tonton Jazz était parti. Est-ce que c'était notre faute à maman et à moi ?**_

_**-M'en veut-il chuchota maman. Je me posais la même question.**_

_**-Non ! s'exclama papa me faisant sursauter. – Pourquoi le devrait-il ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, dans ce cas demanda maman.**_

_**-C'est contre lui qu'il est fâché, Bella, pas contre toi. Il s'inquiète au sujet de… des prédictions qui s'accomplissent pour peu qu'on les mentionne, en quelque sorte conclut papa. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais j'étais sûr que ça avait un sens.**_

_**-Comment ça ? demanda papi.**_

_**-Il se demande si la folie des nouveau-nés a toujours été aussi pénible qu'on a bien voulu le croire ou si, à condition de le vouloir, n'importe qui aurait pu se débrouiller aussi bien que Bella. Il a peut-être du mal à l'accepter, parce que, pour lui, le phénomène est naturel et inéluctable. S'il avait plus confiance en lui, il le comprendrait mieux, sans doute. Bella l'oblige à remettre en question des convictions inébranlables expliqua papa. Bon maintenant c'était certain je ne comprenais rien, mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas nécessaire que je comprenne.**_

_**-Mais c'est injuste ! Protesta papi. –Tout le monde est différent. Chacun affronte ses propres défis. Si ça se trouve, l'attitude de Bella dépasse la seule nature. Son don consiste en cela, peut-être.**_

_**Je lus la surprise sur le visage de ma mère. Je ne comprenais toujours rien, mais je comprenais qu'elle était sans doute aussi spéciale que papa et moi. Je caressai son menton en lui montrant la dernière seconde qui s'était écoulé, lui montrant mon interrogation.**_

_**-Voilà une théorie plutôt intéressante et assez plausible commenta papa. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que je regardais ma maman elle écoutait les autres. Je ne les écoutais plus de toute façon je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Maman me porta jusqu'à la grande fenêtre où elle me berça doucement.**_

_**Je lui montrai la moindre minutes de ma journée, comme ça elle en serait beaucoup sur moi. Je lui montrai quand les oiseaux avaient sautillés, comme tata Alice, de plus en plus près de moi alors que j'étais dans les bras de Jacob. Curieusement ils avaient refusés de s'approcher de tatie Rosalie. Je lui montrai aussi la chose blanche répugnante que papi avait voulu me faire manger. Pour finir je lui montrai la jolie chanson que papa m'avait fredonnée, je lui jouais deux fois de suite tellement c'était jolie. Maman était en arrière-plan dans tous mes souvenirs même si ce n'était pas la plus belle image que j'avais d'elle. Ça faisait un bout de temps maintenant que je lui montrais plein de choses différentes. Puis les images perdaient de leur netteté alors que je clignais des yeux et que je baillais. Alors je m'endormis dans les bras de maman…..**_

* * *

**_Voilà le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_**

**_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon laissé des reviews_**

**_N'oublier pas le petit bouton vert _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : La bêtise de Jacob**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**J'ouvris les yeux et je rencontrai ceux de ma tata Rosalie. Elle me souriait, je lui rendis son sourire en m'étirant comme un puma (* C'était plus réaliste que comme un chat ^^). Je lui touchai la joue, lui montrant une image de papa et maman lui demandant où ils étaient.**_

_**-Ils ne vont pas tarder me dit-elle, mais je touchai ça joue une fois de plus lui montrant que je voulais les voir tout de suite.**_

_**-Bon tout le monde qui se sacrifie pour aller les chercher demanda-t-elle aux autres. Je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles consciente que j'allais bientôt voir mes parents.**_

_**-Attends j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui l'amusera s'écria mamie Esmé en se précipitant dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelque secondes plus tard avec un coffre rouge-brun. Elle le posa par terre et l'ouvris. Oh! Il y avait plein de morceaux brillants dedans c'était vraiment beau. Je touchai de nouveau le menton de tatie Rose. Je voulais jouer avec les morceaux brillants.**_

_**-Mais Esmé cette ménagère en argent ta coûter une fortune ! S'exclama tata Alice.**_

_**-Oui peut-être, mais j'aime mieux sacrifier ma ménagère que de vous envoyer chercher Bella et Edward conclut-elle. Tout le monde dans la pièce frissonna sauf moi qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était horrible d'aller mon papa et ma maman. Tata Rosalie me posa sur le sol tandis que mamie posait c'est joli morceaux brillants devant moi. J'en pris un dans mes petites mains, je relevai la tête et j'aperçu ma famille assis sur le divan me regardant comme fasciné. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de fascinant dans ce que je faisais je n'arrivais même pas à tordre le morceau brillant. Je le tendis à tonton Emmett qui l'attrapa en riant. Il ferma sa main et la rouvris je découvris alors une minuscule poussière. Tapant des mains je lui en tendis un autre. Le morceau ce transforma en poussière presque immédiatement. Il répéta l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un morceau brillant. Je le prit et le serrai fort entre mes doigts. Les rouvrant je regardai le morceau il n'était que tordu. Puis j'aperçu maman et papa à travers la vitre. Je souris heureuse qu'ils soient enfin là. Maman entra et se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras, elle me sourit et je lui rendis. Je tapotai sa joue lui montrant une image de moi en train de boire. **_

_**-Elle est levée depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle. Papa était parti dans la cuisine je devinai qu'il était allé chercher mon repas.**_

_**-Il y a quelques minutes à peine répondit tata Rose. –Nous vous aurions appelés, si vous n'étiez pas venus de vous-même. Elle vous réclame depuis son réveil. Plus exactement, elle exige votre présence. Esmé a sacrifié une de ses ménagères en argent pour calmer le bébé monstre.**_

_**-Nous ne voulions pas…euh…vous déranger poursuivit tatie.**_

_**-Nous allons vite aménager ta chambre me dis ma maman –Tu vas aimer le cottage. Il est magique. D'ailleurs merci, Esmé. Il est génial.**_

_**Tonton Emmett éclata de rire ce qui me fit sursauter.**_

_**-Parce qu'il est toujours debout hoqueta-t-il. Ne comprenant rien de toute façon j'attendis sagement mon repas en regardant partout autour de moi.**_

_**-Où sont les loups demanda maman. Oh ! Oui où il était mon Jacob ? **_

_**-Jacob est parti tôt ce matin expliqua tatie Rosalie. Je soupirai déçue je VOULAIS voir Jacob. Je recommençai à regarder partout je m'ennuyais. Papa revins dans la cuisine et je sentis tout de suite la bonne odeur du contenu de la bouteille. Maman me tendis à tata Rose. Je bus avidement en fermant les yeux. C'était vraiment bon et j'espérais pouvoir en boire encore longtemps. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je buvais.**_

_**- Il a parlé à Charlie gronda papa me faisant sursauter. –Ton père va venir ici Bella. Aujourd'hui.**_

_**Hein ? Maman avait un père et il vivait ici ! J'avais un autre papi. Tata Alice se sauva par la porte de derrière. **_

_**-Quoi ? ! s'écria maman.- Mais… il ne comprend donc rien ? Comment a-t-il pu ?**_

_**D'ailleurs moi non plus je ne comprenais rien.**_

_**-Jacob arrive grommela papa. Youpi ! Voilà mon Jacob mais personne n'avait l'air d'apprécier sa venu alors je cacher mon enthousiasme. Jacob entra et se secoua comme un chien.**_

_**-Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-il. Oh ! Leah et Seth étaient là aussi. Maman tendit les bras vers tata et moi. Tatie Rose me remis à ma mère qui me serra contre son cœur. Je restai immobile et je regardai autour de moi en écoutant se qui se passerais ensuite.**_

_**- Charlie ne va pas tarder annonça Jacob.- Je le précède de peu. Alice est allée te chercher des lunettes de soleil, j'imagine ?**_

_**-Tu imagines trop pour ton bien gronda maman.- Qu'as-tu fait ?**_

_**Bon pas que n'étais pas intéressant mais ce n'en était pas loin alors je regardai dehors quêtant le retour de tata Alice et l'arrivé de mon autre supposé papi. Quelques minutes plus tard Jacob demanda s'il pouvait me prendre dans ses bras j'allais tendre les bras quand maman soupira.**_

_**-En vérité si je la tiens dans c'est pour ne pas t'assassiner Jacob. Plus tard peut-être dit-elle.**_

_**Jacob soupira, mais il n'insista pas. Tata Alice déboula dans la pièce en indiquant aux loups de ce mettre dans un coin et de ne pas bouger. Maman me donna à Jacob, il m'amena dans le coin indiqué par tata et s'affala par terre.**_

_**-Suis-je autorisée à partir ? demanda Leah.**_

_**-Bien sûr accepta Jake. Je le regardai en souriant, mais il semblait soucieux alors je retournai à la conversation j'en avais manqué quelques paroles je crois parce que maintenant il ne parlait plus de la même chose. Ne comprenant pas grand chose je regardai ailleurs.**_

_**-J'ai besoin de Renesmée, Jacob demanda maman.**_

_**-Ça ne m'aidera pas beaucoup à prévoir tes réactions objecta tata Alice.**_

_**-Oui, mais elle m'est indispensable. Elle m'apaise dit maman.**_

_**- Très bien souffla tata.- Tâche qu'elle soit aussi figée que toi. Je tâcherai de la contourner pour voir.**_

_**Jacob soupira puis se leva pour me donner à maman. Papa s'assis à côté de nous. Il se pencha vers moi et me fixa dans les yeux avec gravité.**_

_**-Renesmée, un monsieur très spécial va venir vous rendre visite, à toi et à ta mère m'annonça-t-il. Je le regardai avec un sérieux rare.**_

_**-Il n'est pas comme nous, ni comme Jacob. Nous allons devoir être prudents, avec lui. Il ne faut pas que tu lui dises les choses comme à nous continua-t-il. Je touchai ça joue en lui montrant moi en ce moment qui lui montrais des images.**_

_**-C'est bien ça dit-il.-Il va te donner soif aussi mais tu ne le mordras pas. Parce qu'il ne guérit pas comme Jacob.**_

_**-Tu crois qu'elle te comprend ? demanda maman.**_

_**-Très bien, oui. Donc, je compte sur toi, Renesmée. Tu seras prudente ? Tu nous aideras ? me demanda-t-il. Je le touchai de nouveau lui demandant si c'était grave quand je mordais Jacob, si ça lui dérangeait.**_

_**-Non, ça m'est égal que tu mordes Jacob répondit-il.- C'est très bien même.**_

_**Jacob rigola. N'ayant plus rien à écouter je retournai à ma contemplation de la pièce en attendant que mon autre papi arrive….. **_

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^_**

**_Reviews ! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je tiens a remercier toutes celles qui m'envoie des reviews vous êtes géniales ^^**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Papi Charlie…**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**Nous étions tous assis dans le salon à attendre que mon autre papi arrive. Puis soudain…**_

_**TOC ! TOC ! TOC !**_

_**Maman inhala beaucoup d'air trop d'air pour le besoin des gens comme elle. Tout-à-coup j'eus peur de la réaction de mon nouveau papi et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et s'il m'en voulait pour ce que j'avais fait de maman ? Effrayé je me blottis dans les bras de ma mère et je cachai mon visage dans ses cheveux pendant que papi Carlisle allait ouvrir.**_

_**-Bonjour Charlie ! Entendis-je près de la porte.**_

_**- Carlisle répondit quelqu'un avec raideur, mais la voix était quand même assez jolie moins jolie que celles des membres de ma famille mais jolie.**_

_**-Où est Bella ? demanda la voix plus inquiète maintenant.**_

_**-Ici papa dit maman. Puis enfin j'attendis des pas se rapprocher du salon.**_

_**-C'est bien toi Bella ? Murmura la voix de Charlie.**_

_**-Oui répondit maman. Salut papa.**_

_**J'entendis qu'il prenait une profonde respiration.**_

_**-Coucou Charlie lança Jacob. –Comment va ?**_

_**Je sentis que papi Charlie se rapprochait du canapé pour se placer devant maman.**_

_**-Bella ? Redemanda-t-il.**_

_**-C'est moi, je te le jure souffla maman.**_

_**-Je suis navrée, papa dit-elle ensuite.**_

_**-Tu vas bien ? lança-t-il.**_

_**-Très bien. J'ai une santé de fer maintenant.**_

_**-Jake m'a dit que cela était nécessaire. Que tu avais failli mourir.**_

_**J'entendis maman respirer un grand coup. **_

_**-Jacob a dit la vérité souffla maman.**_

_**Eh bien grommela papi Charlie. –Au moins un parmi vous qui ne m'aura pas menti.**_

_**Je reniflai l'odeur de papi Charlie. Oh ! Ça sentait vraiment bon ! Maman renforça son étreinte autour de moi me rappelant ce que papa m'avait dit.**_

_**-Oh ! Marmonna papi Charlie. – La voici, donc l'orpheline que vous adoptez.**_

_**-Ma nièce mentit papa et très bien je devais dire j'aurais été incapable de mentir comme ça.**_

_**- Je croyais que ta famille était morte répliqua-t-il mécontent.**_

_**-Mes parents. Mon frère aîné a été recueilli par des gens lui aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Le tribunal m'a localisé quand lui et sa femme ont péri dans un accident de voiture, laissant cette petite seule au monde expliqua papa et je risquai et coup d'œil vers mon nouveau papi pour tout de suite revenir me cacher dans les cheveux de maman.**_

_**-Elle est…elle… c'est une beauté souffla Charlie.**_

_**- Oui répondit simplement papa.**_

_**-Une sacrée responsabilité, non ? Vous venez juste de vous marier poursuivit papi.**_

_**-Avions-nous le choix demanda papa en caressant ma joue puis il s'attarda sur mes lèvres comme pour me rappeler notre marché.**_

_**-Vous auriez refusé, vous continua-t-il.**_

_**-Humph ! Jake m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Nessie souffla finalement papi. Bien en faite ce n'était pas mon nom, mais il me plaisait quand même.**_

_**-Non riposta justement maman. – Son vrai nom c'est Renesmée.**_

_**-Et toi Bella, comment envisages=tu cela ? Carlisle et Esmé pourraient sans doute…commença-t-il.**_

_**-Elle est à moi le coupa maman.-Je la veux. **_

_**-Et faire de moi un papi alors que je suis encore jeune ? demanda-t-il.**_

_**-Carlisle est également devenu grand-père s'amusa papa. J'avouai que moi aussi je commençai à m'amuser face aux étranges propos que tenaient papi Charlie.**_

_**-Ça ne me console pas rigola papi. – Mais elle est supermignonne.**_

_**J'eus envie de le toucher pour lui montrer que j'appréciais le compliment mais me rappelais que papa me l'avait interdit alors je restai cachée sous les cheveux de maman. Pendant le temps que j'avais pensé à cela je n'avais pas entendu Jacob se lever et aller vers papi .Je n'avais pas non plus entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Je sursautai quand la voix de papi Charlie s'éleva près de moi mais je n'écoutai pas ce qu'il dit, je regardais Jacob regagner sa place sous l'œil furibond de tata Alice. Je ne sus pourquoi d'ailleurs surement parce qu'elle lui avait interdit de bouger. Je sentis encore la bonne odeur de papi s'éleva encore dans l'air. Me retournant je lui souris et je tendis la main vers lui incapable de m'en empêcher. Maman m'arrêta avant que je lui touche. Je lui montrai à quel point j'avais soif mais que je l'oubliais, je lui montrai aussi ma curiosité face à mon nouveau papi. Je lui montrai aussi le visage de papi Charlie.**_

_**-Wouah ! marmonna Charlie en découvrant mes dents et je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait quelque chose de mal que papa ne voulait pas que je fasse. Lui jetant un coup d'œil je remarquai qu'il réfléchissait. **_

_**-Euh….commença maman.**_

_**-Trois mois la coupa papa avant de dire doucement. – Ou plutôt, elle a la taille d'un enfant de trois mois. Par bien des aspects, elle est plus jeune, par d'autres beaucoup plus mûre.**_

_**C'était quoi un aspect ? Et en quoi j'étais plus jeune ? Me demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Me tournant vers papi je lui fis un signe de la main. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il n'y croyait pas se qui m'amusa beaucoup.**_

_**-Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était spéciale lui dit Jacob. Tellement contente du compliment je regardai Jake sans me préoccuper de ce qui se disait se qui me fit perdre un bout de la conversation.**_

_**-Géant ! s'exclama soudain tonton Emmett. – Allez les Alligators ! **_

_**Jacob et papi sursautèrent se qui me fit sourire. Puis tout le monde sauf moi qui ne comprenait pas se pétrifia.**_

_**-La Floride gagne ? demanda papi.**_

_**-Ils viennent de réussir un super coup confirma tonton. Ne comprenant toujours rien je regardais autour de moi. Tatie Rosalie regardait la télévision avec ennuie, tata Alice était tellement concentré que c'était presque drôle. Tonton Jazz tournait autour de la pièce, nerveux on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de quelque chose.**_

_**-Eh bien soupira Charlie. – voyons si ces gars de Floride tiennent la route…**_

_**Papi Charlie avait fini par regarder un autre match mais trop ennuyé j'avais fermé les yeux plus consciente de rien…. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Je sais que ce chapitre est particulièrement cours et je m'en excuse mais je l'est coupé en deux la première partie étant le chapitre précédent..._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^_**

**_Reviews..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Brillante…..**_

_**Pov Renesmée **_

_**Je me réveillai doucement en entendant du bruit. Je regardai autour de moi un peu perdu, papi n'était plus là. Je reniflai pour en être certaine…. Mais il n'était vraiment plus là je touchai le visage de maman lui demandant où était passé mon tout nouveau papi. **_

_**-Charlie reviendra demain m'expliqua maman.**_

_**-Génial s'exclama tonton Emmett et tatie Rosalie éclata de rire.**_

_**-Ce que tu es bête Emmett grogna papa il tendit les bras pour me prendre. Maman hésita mais fini par céder. Je me blotti contre papa alors qu'il se tournait vers tonton.**_

_**-Comment ça ? Gronda tonton Emmett.**_

_**-Crois-tu malin d'asticoter le vampire le plus fort de la maison ? demanda papa. Je me posai sérieusement la question après tout tonton Emmett était un géant donc il devait certainement être fort non ? Puis de l'autre côté j'ignorais la force des autres membres de ma famille. Je regardais ma tata Alice elle était plus petite que tous les autres pourtant elle était très forte grâce à son don ça j'en étais sûr. En parlant d'elle, un éclat de rire me tira de mes pensées. C'était le sien tellement plus claire et chantonnant que les autres. Oh ! j'aperçu Jacob il avait passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine et il avait la bouche tellement pleine que je me demandai comment il faisait pour respirer. Puis je me demandai ensuite comment Jake faisait pour manger ça je trouvai vraiment que ça avait un goût dégoutant….**_

_**Je me rendis brusquement compte que papa bougeais il suivait tonton Emmett et maman vers le jardin. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers un gros rocher. Ah ! Je comprenais maintenant ils allaient faire un défi. Je regardais papa il souriait je me tournai et je vis Jacob et là je souris aussi.**_

_**Me retournant je regardai maman et tonton Emmett se donnèrent la main et ils se mirent à pousser chacun de leur côté. Au bout de quelques secondes maman aplatis littéralement la main de tonton sur le rocher. La roche se brisa et un morceau tomba sur le pied de tonton.**_

_**Papa et Jacob essayait de ne pas rire et je souris.**_

_**-Revenge s'écria tonton Emmett. **_

_**-Ma force ne s'effacera pas aussi vite répliqua maman.**_

_**-Demain gronda tonton en partant vers la villa.**_

_**Maman semblait fascinée d'être aussi forte, elle plaça ses mains sur la pierre puis elle les enfonça dedans. La roche s'écrasa sous la force de maman.**_

_**-Génial marmonna maman.**_

_**Un sourire sur les lèvres elle tourna brusquement sur elle-même et elle frappa le rocher qui cassa en deux. Maman éclata de rire bien vite suivit de papa et de Jacob, mais elle ne semblait pas les remarquer elle recommença à donner des coups au rocher. Puis soudain moi aussi j'eus le goût de rire et un nouveau son empli l'air un son pareille à une clochette. Ça venait vraiment de moi ce joli rire ? Maman se détourna de son jeu pour m'observer avec étonnement.**_

_**-Vient-elle de rire ? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**-Oui répondit papa aussi étonné que maman.**_

_**-Reconnais que tu es risible, marmonna mon Jacob en levant les yeux en l'air comme papa faisait souvent.**_

_**-Ose dire que tu ne t'es pas laissé aller, la première fois clébard ! se moqua papa mais ce n'était pas méchant.**_

_**-C'était différent, se défendit mon Jacob en le poussant amicalement. –Bella est censée être adulte, mariée, mère de famille et tout. Ne devrait-elle pas faire preuve de plus de dignité ?**_

_**Je fronçai les sourcils, moi je trouvais ça drôle et je voulais encore qu'elle le fasse. Je frôlai le visage de papa lui montrant que je ne voulais pas que maman arrête.**_

_**-Que veut-elle ? demanda maman.**_

_**-Moins de dignité, s'amusa papa. – Elle avait presque autant de plaisir à te regarder que toi à détruire ce malheureux rocher.**_

_**-Je suis drôle me lança maman en avançant rapidement vers moi. Je tendis aussitôt les bras et maman me pris. Elle me donna un morceau de pierre.**_

_**-Tu veux essayer ? me demanda-t-elle. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant et j'attrapai le bout de pierre à deux mains. Je le serai fort entre mes mains on entendit un petit bruit et de la poussière tomba. Inquiète je rendis le morceau à maman.**_

_**-Je m'en occupe me dit-elle en le transformant en poussière. J'applaudis en éclatant de mon si joli rire et ils me suivirent aussitôt. Tout-à-coup le soleil perça les nuages et maman se mit à briller ce qui m'aveugla un bout de temps. Je caressai les petits diamants sur le bras de maman puis je posai le mien à côté. Il ne brilla qu'un peu et je suis sûr que personne d'humain ne le remarquerais. Je touchai la joue de maman mécontente de la différence qui me séparait d'elle.**_

_**-C'est toi la plus jolie m'assura maman et je souris heureuse.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec ça répliqua papa et je me tournai vers lui en même temps que maman. Oh! Lui aussi il brillait. Jacob faisait semblant de se cacher le visage.**_

_**-Bella le monstre rigola-t-il. **_

_**-C'est une créature stupéfiante murmura papa.**_

_**Je regardai maman elle me regardait aussi en souriant mais elle semblait ailleurs comme si elle réfléchissait. Je regardais autour de moi et j'étais sûr d'une chose que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà ! celui-là aussi est cours et en retards je m'excuse ^^

J'espère que vous l'aimerai

Bizz

Le petit bouton vert...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Irina et départ précipité...**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**Ça faisait presque trois mois que j'étais née et je vivais vraiment dans le bonheur. Beaucoup de choses c'était passées durant ces trois mois… **_

_**Deux nouveaux loups avaient rejoint mon Jacob. Quil et Embry je crois il y en avait tellement que je ne me souvenais plus de tout leur nom. **_

_**Puis j'avais dit mon premier mot à une semaine. Alors que maman m'habillait pour aller voir le reste de la famille.**_

_Flashback_

_Maman sorti une jolie robe du dressing que tata Alice avait pris soin de remplir. Elle se mit à me l'enfiler doucement. Depuis quelques temps déjà j'essayais d'écouter et d'apprendre la signification de certains mots, mais je n'étais pas encore capable de les prononcer. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant j'en avais envie. J'ouvris la bouche et forçai le mot à sortir._

_-Maman dis-je d'une vois plus douce que celles de maman, mamie Esmé, tatie Rosalie et tata Alice. Maman m'avait regardé surprise. Elle avait ensuite sourit, mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait dans ce sourire on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose…._

_Fin du Flashback_

_**Puis ensuite j'avais aussitôt appris à mettre des mots ensembles pour former des phrases.**_

_Flashback_

_J'étais assise sur ma tatie Rose quand je lui touchai la joue. Lui demandant où se trouvait papi Charlie. _

_-Je ne sais pas ma petite Nessie me dit-elle alors que maman entrait dans la pièce._

_-Maman où est pépé ? Demandais-je d'une vois claire et aigue parce qu'elle était encore loin de moi. Elle avait encore été surprise mais ensuite, elle avait souris en me disant qu'il était chez lui…_

_Fin du Flashback_

_**Environ trois semaines plus tard j'avais enfin réussi à marcher…**_

_Flashback_

_J'étais assise par terre et je regardais depuis un bon moment tata Alice qui arrangeait les bouquets dans le salon. Elle tournoyait et dansais littéralement à travers la pièce les bras chargés de magnifiques fleurs. Puis j'avais eu envie d'aller en chercher une. Me mettant sur mes pieds avec facilité, je ne tremblai même pas. Je traversai le salon avec presque autant de grâce que ma tata Alice. Mon Jacob applaudit, et je souris heureuse qu'il soit content de moi. Puis maman et papa avait applaudit aussi et tous les autres aussi…._

_Fin du flashback_

_**Mais ce qui me plaisait le plus c'était les défilés de mode que je faisais avec tatie Rose et tata Alice. Elles m'habillaient et ensuite prenaient des tonnes de photos. Maintenant je marchais, courais et dansais. J'avais ensuite découvert que je savais lire…..**_

_Flashback_

_Maman et moi étions étendues dans mon lit et elle me faisait la lecture. Je touchai sa joue et lui montrai nous deux entrain de lire mais je tenais le livre. Elle me le tendit alors en souriant…_

_-La musique est suave ici déchiffrais-je sans problème ce qui me surpris. –Qui tombe plus doucement que les pétales de roses sur l'herbe ou que les rosées nocturnes sur des eaux paisibles entre les murs de granit sombre d'un col miroitant…_

_Maman me reprit le livre._

_-Si tu lis comment vas-tu t'endormir ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voie bizarre. J'avais eu soudain conscience que les progrès que je faisais l'inquiétait._

_Fin du Flashback_

_**Les trois mois de ma nouvelle existence s'était ainsi résumé, aux nouvelles choses que j'apprenais chaque jour. **_

_**Aujourd'hui Jacob, maman et moi, nous étions dans la forêt. Je dansais un peu en avant en essayant de flairer l'odeur de quelque chose que j'aimais bien. Soudain je m'arrêtai et regardai les flocons qui tombaient en virevoltant. Ils fondaient tous avant d'atteindre le sol. Me demandant ce qui se passerait si j'en attrapais un dans les airs. Je m'accroupis et je sautai à environ quatre mètres du sol. J'emprisonnai un flocon dans mes mains et retombai légèrement par terre. Je me tournai vers maman et Jake en leur souriant. J'ouvris ensuite mes mains pour leur montrer la petite étoile de neige avant qu'elle ne fonde.**_

_**-Très joli commenta mon Jacob.-Mais j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de gagner du temps, Nessie.**_

_**Je fonçai sur lui et bondit dans ses bras. Je fronçai les sourcils en le touchant, je lui montrai que je n'avais pas soif. J'entendis au même moment un troupeau d'élans qui se déplaçaient dans la forêt.**_

_**-Comme si j'allais croire que tu n'as pas soif, Nessie ! Se moqua mon Jake.-En réalité, tu as juste peur que j'attrape le plus gros, une fois encore !**_

_**Je sautai de ses bras et je levai les yeux au ciel, maman disait que j'avais pris ça de papa. Je me précipitai ensuite dans les bois.**_

_**-Je m'en occupe dit Jacob sans doute à maman.**_

_**-Si tu triches, ça ne comptera pas me cria-t-il alors que je secouais la tête de désespoir en me dirigeant vers les élans. Jacob me suivait de près sous sa forme de loup.**_

_**Nous arrivâmes dans une clairière où, effectivement, un troupeau d'élans se trouvaient. Je longeai la forêt en direction de celui qui me semblait le plus gros. J'étais environ à trois mètres quand je bondis sur lui. Je mordis son cou à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa jugulaire. L'élan paniqua et il se débâti, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard Jacob le poussa et il tomba au sol incapable de se relever. Je bus avidement pendant que Jacob ramenait celui qu'il avait attrapé près du mien. Je touchai sa joue poilue, lui montrant que le mien était plus gros, il secoua sa grosse tête de gauche à droite.**_

_**-Le mien est plus gros insistais-je alors que maman arrivais rapidement dans la clairière. Jacob abattit ses oreilles sur sa tête et montra les crocs. Il regarda autour de lui en grondant. J'abandonnai ma proie pour rejoindre les bras de maman. Je mis ma main sur sa joue lui demandant ce qui se passait.**_

_**-Je me suis laissé emporter me rassura maman.-Tout va bien, je crois. Attends.**_

_**Elle tira un petit truc de sa poche, son téléphone portable, elle appuya sur une touche et attendis. Pas très longtemps, car papa, parce que c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé, répondit à la première sonnerie. Maman racontait quelque chose à-propos d'une certaine Irina qui était venue nous rendre visite… Et aussi un truc sur les loups. Elle raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait l'air un peu soulagé. Au bout d'un moment papa et papi Carlisle surgir des arbres.**_

_**-Elle se tenait juste sur cette saillie expliqua maman en montrant l'endroit du doigt.**_

_**-Il faudrait peut-être appeler Emmett et Jasper. Elle paraissait…très émue. Elle m'a grogné dessus continua maman.**_

_**-Quoi ? s'écria papa pas content du tout.**_

_**-Elle souffre le calma papi en posant une main sur son bras. –Je vais aller la voir.**_

_**-Je t'accompagne dit papa. Pendant un moment je fus effrayée, si cette Irina faisait du mal a papi et papa ? Elle était peut-être dangereuse ? Ils finirent par filer dans la direction où, je suppose était Irina. Je réprimandai un cri pour les empêcher de partir. Jacob poussa un petit feulement impatient en poussant dans le bras de maman. Me rendant compte que je devrai boire du sang humain je souris….**_

_**Arrivé à la maison, maman m'avait préparé à boire et ensuite je m'étais amuser avec tonton Emmett jusqu'à tard le soir. Puis je m'étais étendue sur le divan et le dernière chose que j'avais vue c'est maman qui me souriait ou du moins essayait de me sourire….**_

_**Me réveillant je ne trouvai que Jacob à côté de moi, il avait l'air inquiet. Lui touchant la joue je lui demandai ce qui se passait.**_

_**-Alice et Jasper on disparu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont les retrouver me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me blotti contre lui en soupirant de tristesse. Près de vingt minutes plus tard papi, mamie, tonton Emmett et tatie Rosalie entrèrent dans la maison.**_

_**- Ils sont partis de leur plein gré annonça papi en approchant de nous. Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension.**_

_**-On ne peut pas retenir ta tante quand elle a des idées derrière la tête me dit-il pour me rassurer, mais je voyais qu'il n'y croyait pas non plus.**_

_**-Nous devons partir souffla papi à Jacob. Ce dernier hocha de la tête.**_

_**-Nous devons aller chercher ceux qu'Alice nous a demandé de trouver continua-t-il.-Bella et Edward resterons ici pour leur présenter Renesmée.**_

_**C'est à ce moment que papa et maman firent leur apparition. Je les regardai avec des yeux ronds essayant de comprendre.**_

_**-Quoi ? s'exclama papa. –Nous sommes censés rester ici ?**_

_**-Alice a stipulé que nous devrions montrer Renesmée aux gens et ce, avec prudence répondit papi. Aux gens, mais quelle gens ? Me demandais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous que je montre à ces gens ? Revenant au moment présent j'aperçu tatie Rose m'envoya un baiser et fit une grimace à mon Jacob.**_

_**-Bonne chance ! Leur dit papa.**_

_**-À vous aussi. Nous en aurons tous besoin souffla papi en sortant. Je touchai le visage de Jacob.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas si les amis de Carlisle viendront me murmura-t-il.-Espérons que oui. Apparemment, nous sommes en sous-effectif, pour l'instant. Je lui demandai ensuite si nous pouvions aider.**_

_**-Non, nous ne pouvons pas aider, nous devons rester ici continua-t-il de me dire.-Ces gens vont venir te voir, toi, pas le paysage.**_

_**Je le regardai avec un air sans doute intrigué sur le visage. Lui demandant s'il comptait partir.**_

_**-Non, moi non plus je ne suis supposé aller nulle part me souffla-t-il. Puis il leva les yeux sur papa.**_

_**-N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Papa hésita.**_

_**-Crache le morceau lança Jacob.**_

_**-Les vampires qui nous aideront ne sont pas comme nous dit papa. – Le clan de Tanya est le seul, avec le nôtre, à respecter la vie humaine, et même eux on une piètre opinion des loups-garous. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de….**_

_**-Je suis capable de me défendre coupa mon Jacob.**_

_**-Pour Renesmée enchaîna papa. –Ils croiront d'autant plus son histoire si elle n'est pas entachée d'une collision avec vous.**_

_**Je me demandai vraiment ce que les loups avait fait au monde pour être si détestés. Peut-être qu'ils effrayaient les gens. Et qu'est-ce que papa voulait dire, quand il disait que les autres n'était pas comme nous ? Ils ne buvaient que du sang humain ? Ils avaient donc les yeux rouges conclus-je. Un mouvement attira mon attention, maman se dirigeait vers la vitre. Je l'observai se placer devant l'ordinateur et pianoter inconsciemment. Je sautai des genoux de Jake et avançai vers elle. Maman m'ouvris les bras et je me jetai dedans. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son cou. Je frôlai sa joue lui montrant son visage, puis celui de papa, de Jacob, de tatie Rose, de mamie Esmé, de papi Carlisle, de tata Alice et de tonton Jazz. Puis recommençant j'ajoutai ceux de Seth, Leah, papi Charlie, Sue et Billy. Je m'attardai sur les traits de tata Alice me demandant où elle était.**_

_**-Je n'en sais rien me chuchota maman.- Mais c'est Alice. Elle fait ce qu'il faut, comme toujours.**_

_**Je soupirai et je montrai à maman combien tata Alice me manquais.**_

_**-Elle me manque également me confia maman toute triste elle aussi. Maman bougea et je me reculai pour l'observer. Ma main sur sa joue ne lui montrait rien je ne voulais que la consoler.**_

_**Puis mes yeux devinrent humides, et quelque chose de mouiller tomba de mes yeux. Maman embrassa la goutte d'eau sur ma joue. Surprise je touchai mon œil et observai mon doigt humide, c'était comme ça quand on pleurait alors.**_

_**-Ne pleures pas me chantonna maman.-Tout ira bien. Tu iras bien. Je me débrouillerai pour t'épargner cela conclut-elle en me berçant pour me consoler à mon tour. Je me blotti contre elle en essayant de comprendre pourquoi mon bonheur était maintenant gâché….**_

* * *

Voilà un aute chapitre ! je ferai ça maintenant poster au une ou deux semaine... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira j'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi ^^

Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolé...**_

_**Je sais que ça va faire deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à l'école et j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration (je sais que je n'ai qu'à suivre le livre mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile point de vue Nessie). Alors je publierai probablement après le 31 octobre ^^ encore désolé….J'espère que ça ne vous derangera pas trop.**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Lilynette Evans Cullen **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Tanya et compagnies...**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**En me réveillant ce matin là je me trouvais dans les bras de maman, qui elle était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Jacob à nouveau humain. M'étirant je jetai un coup d'œil à papa qui regardait par la fenêtre.**_

_**-Ma puce des gens importants vont arriver toute à l'heure et nous allons devoir les convaincre de quelque chose et tu dois absolument être présente alors je vais te demander de nous laisser parler papa et moi me dit maman en me berçant doucement.**_

_**-D'accord murmurais-je en me blottissant dans son cou. Je touchai son menton mais aucune image ne me venait à l'esprit pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.**_

_**-Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas chuchotais-je soudain effrayée face à cette idée.**_

_**-Évidemment qu'ils vont t'aimer me lança mon Jacob. Maman le regarda bizarrement à croire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.**_

_**-Ils ne te comprennent pas parce qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi m'expliqua ma maman en me serrant plus fort contre elle. Je poussai un soupir et je fis défiler les portraits de tout les gens que je connaissais, que j'aimais. Je montrai ainsi à maman que je n'appartenais à aucune de ces catégories.**_

_**-Tu es spéciale, ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose me murmura ma maman. Je pensai à tous leurs visages tendus et je soufflai :**_

_**-C'est ma faute….**_

_**-Non ! hurlèrent-ils tous même papa dans l'autre pièce. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire que c'était faux j'entendis des voitures entrer dans l'allée. Je me cachai dans les cheveux de maman en priant pour qu'ils soient tous gentils. Soudain papa ouvrit la porte sans même que personne est frappé.**_

_**-Edward roucoula une jolie voix.**_

_**-Bonjour, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen les salua papa alors que ma peur augmentait de plus en plus. J'entendis des murmures mais j'étais trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.**_

_**-Carlisle a dit qu'il devait nous parler tout de suite reprit la jolie voix.-Il y a un problème ? Des ennuis avec les loups-garous ?**_

_**-Non répondit papa.-Notre trêve est encore plus solide qu'auparavant.**_

_**Un rire de femme s'éleva dans l'air.**_

_**-Tu ne nous invites pas à entrer ? demanda la jolie voix que je supposais être Tanya.-Où est Carlisle ajouta-t-elle.**_

_**-Il a dû partir répondit Edward. Puis il y eut un silence.**_

_**-Que ce passe-t-il, Edward ? S'agaça soudain Tanya.**_

_**-J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez le bénéfice du doute pendant quelques minutes souffla finalement mon papa.-J'ai quelque chose d'assez complexe à vous expliquer, et j'ai besoin que vous gardiez l'esprit ouvert.**_

_**-Carlisle va bien ? demanda un homme. **_

_**-Personne ne va bien, Eleazar, même si, physiquement Carlisle n'a aucun souci, dit papa.**_

_**-Qu'entends-tu par- là ? S'inquiéta Tanya.**_

_**-Que toute notre famille court un grave danger. Avant que je ne vous livre les détails, faites-moi la promesse de m'écouter. Je vous conjure de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout poursuivit mon père.**_

_**-D'accord finit par accepter Tanya.-Nous ne jugerons pas tant que tu n'en auras pas terminé.**_

_**-Merci. Si nous avions une autre possibilité, nous ne vous impliquerions pas là-dedans…..**_

_**Ils entrèrent finalement dans la maison.**_

_**-J'étais sûre que les loups-garous seraient impliqué grommela Tanya, pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas les loups moi je les aimais ils étaient tous pelucheux…**_

_**-Oui. Et ils ont pris notre parti répliqua papa.**_

_**-Où est Bella ? Lança soudain une autre femme.-Comment se porte-t-elle ?**_

_**-Elle va nous rejoindre bientôt. Elle va bien, merci. Elle s'habitue à l'immortalité avec une rare finesse…**_

_**-Parle-nous de ce danger reprit Tanya doucement.-Et ne t'inquiète pas notre place légitime est à vos côtés.**_

_**Papa pris une grande inspiration.**_

_**-J'aimerais que vous voyiez par vous-même d'abord. Tendez l'oreille. Dans la pièce voisine. Qu'entendez-vous ?**_

_**Il y eut un mouvement comme si quelqu'un voulait venir voir.**_

_**-Contentez-vous d'écouter d'abord intervint papa.**_

_**-Un loup-garou, j'imagine bougonna Tanya. –Je perçois son cœur…**_

_**-Quoi d'autre ? demanda papa.**_

_**Il y eut une petite pause comme s'ils écoutaient.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que ce tambourinement s'enquit Une autre voix de femme sans doute celle de Kate. – Un… oiseau ?**_

_**-Non, mais n'oubliez pas ce son. Et maintenant, que sentez-vous ? En dehors de l'odeur du loup ? leur demanda encore papa.**_

_**-Y aurait-il un humain à côté ? Murmura une voix d'homme lui c'était Eleazar.**_

_**-Non coupa Tanya. – Pas un humain… ce n'est pas loin, cependant. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Edward ? Je ne crois pas avoir humé pareille fragrance.**_

_**-Sans doute pas, en effet. Je vous en prie, rappelez-vous que ceci est entièrement inédit. Faites abstraction de vos préjugés les supplia mon père et je sus que j'allais bientôt rencontrer ces gens…**_

_**-Nous avons promis de t'écouter jusqu'au bout, Edward.**_

_**-Très bien. Bella ? Amène Renesmée, s'il te plaît.**_

_**Je me mis à trembler et je retins un gémissement de peur. Maman me serra fort contre elle en se levant. Elle entra dans le salon en se figeant. Je jetai un coup d'œil depuis ma cachette sous ses cheveux. Tanya recula de quatre pas un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Eleazar se jeta devant l'autre femme, surement Carmen.**_

_**-Oh, nom d'une pipe ! Maugréa mon Jacob pas très content. Papa vint poser son bras sur les épaules de maman.**_

_**-Vous aviez promis leur rappela papa.**_

_**-Il y a des choses qui ne méritent pas qu'on les écoute ! S'exclama Tanya. –Comment as-tu osé ? Tu ignores donc ce que cela signifie ?**_

_**-Il faut que nous partions dit Kate sa main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. J'eus envie de pleurer qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que tout le monde me déteste ?**_

_**Edward…murmura Eleazar et j'eus l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.**_

_**-Attendez lança papa. – Souvenez-vous de ce que vous entendez de ce que vous flairez. Renesmée n'est pas ce que vous croyiez.**_

_**-La loi ne tolère aucune exception riposta Tanya.**_

_**-Tu as entendu les battements de son cœur alors arrête un peu et réfléchis cria finalement papa.**_

_**-Son cœur, oui chuchota Carmen et je me tournai vers elle, elle avait l'air très gentille de grand yeux doux qui ne demandais qu'a comprendre ce que j'étais, ce qui se passait. Je regardai ensuite Eleazar lui aussi avait l'air de douté. Carmen finit par s'approcher et je remarquai que j'avais manqué un bout de la conversation…**_

_**-Tu as les yeux de ta mère, mais le visage de ton père, commenta-t-elle d'une voix très calme. Ha ! Alors papa devait avoir dit que j'étais sa fille. Elle me sourit alors comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, heureuse. Je touchai le visage de maman lui demandant si je pouvais tout montrer à Carmen. **_

_**-Serais-tu d'accord pour que Renesmée s'dresse à toi en personne demanda maman à Carmen. –Elle à un don particulier pour expliquer les choses…**_

_**-Ainsi tu parles petite ? me demanda Carmen en roucoulant.**_

_**-Oui admis-je. – Mais je peux te montrer si tu veux c'est plus facile que raconter.**_

_**Je plaçai alors ma main sur joue elle se raidit et son compagnon fut à côté d'elle en quelques secondes.**_

_**- Une minute lui dit-elle. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne compris plus les bruits alentour. Au bout d'une minute supplémentaire je laissai tomber ma main et adressai un sourire victorieux à Carmen.**_

_**-Elle est vraiment ta fille n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle à papa. – Quel don époustouflant ! Il ne peut avoir été transmis que par un père extrêmement talentueux.**_

_**-La crois-tu elle demanda papa avec espoir.**_

_**-Absolument.**_

_**-Carmen s'écria Eleazar**_

_**-Aussi impossible que cela semble, Edward ne ment pas. Permets à l'enfant de te le prouver lui dit-elle. Elle le tira vers moi puis me fit un signe de tête.**_

_**-Vas-y, mi querida me dit-elle je ne connaissais pas se mots mais j'imagine que c'était affectueux. Heureuse j'effleurai le front d'Eleazar.**_

_**-Ay caray s'exclama-t-il en reculant.**_

_**-Que fait-elle demanda Tanya alors que je regardais Eleazar avec agacement.**_

_**-Regarde ! Lui ordonnais-je. Je tendis les doigts les laissant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il finit par approcher et je commençai mon récit, il ferma les yeux, il frissonna, mais il réussit à tenir.**_

_**-Aaahhh ! Soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.- Je comprends.**_

_**Je lui souris puis après une petite hésitation me sourit aussi.**_

_**-Eleazar ? lança Tanya.**_

_**-Tout est vrai. Il ne s'agit pas d'un enfant immortel. Elle est à demi humaine. Viens voir par toi-même.**_

_**Tout le clan subit mon petit récit ils sursautèrent tous à la première image que je montrais. Puis comme Eleazar et Carmen, Kate et Tanya me sourirent.**_

_**-Merci pour votre écoute murmura papa content. Je me désintéressai de la conversation pour observer tous les visages maintenant serin des personnes dans la pièce. Papa et maman étaient soulagés, Jacob aussi et je lui souris, il me le rendit encore plus éclatant. Tanya et Kate avait l'air soucieuse mais c'était surement en rapport avec ce que papa leur disait. Puis il y avait Carmen et Eleazar qui eux aussi étaient soucieux pour la même raison que les deux autres filles. Papa caressa ma joue et j'attrapai ses doigts.**_

_**-Crois-tu que le passé de la petite comptera pour eux ? demanda Tanya je compris qu'elle parlait des méchants.**_

_**-Juste s'il présage de son avenir. La loi était destinée à nous protéger des excès d'enfants incapables d'évoluer dit papa.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas dangereuse du tout ! M'exclamais-je fâchée.- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à pépé, ni à Sue ou Billy. J'aime les humains. Et les loups comme mon Jacob.**_

_**Je lâchai les doigts de papa et tapotai le bras de Jake. Il attrapa ma main en souriant. Je jouais avec ses grosses mains pendant que les autres continuaient à parler.**_

_**-Moi aussi, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger cette petite intervint Carmen. Puis elle me tendit les bras. **_

_**-Tu viens avec moi bébé linda ? Me demanda-t-elle en me souriant je lâchai mon Jacob et je lui sautai dans les bras. Elle me serra contre elle et roucoula dans ce drôle de langage. Maintenant j'étais sur que tout allais bien aller…..**_

_**

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre je sais ça fait longtemps qu'il est censé être publier ^^**_

_**Le petit bouton vert svous plaît**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolé !

Je sais que ça fait deux fois que j'écris ce message et j'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction…..

Par contre je vous jure qu'elle reprendra un jour quand l'inspiration me reviendra …

Encore désolé et merci pour toute vos chaleureuses reviews …..

Lilynette evans cullen


End file.
